Fix
by Kuramastrass
Summary: A series of one-shots, though not necessarily related to each other, that I will write whenever I feel the need to get my Light/L fix, whatever I happen to crave to soothe my Light/L sweet tooth. There may be some lemons, but more than likely just fluff.


**To be completely honest, this pairing, Light/L, was the whole reason I started reading DN in the first place. I read a fanfiction, and became obsessed; I had to understand this pairing and these characters!**

**My friends were more than happy to give me manga.**

**So... yeah. To satisfy my Light/L sweet tooth, I wrote this little number. But as much as I love it, I didn't want it to stand alone.**

**Here's your warning right here: Updates at random.**

**I don't own Death Note, or Light, or L.**

**I think that covers it.**

**Oh, and could someone tell me what this is called? It's not lemon, but I don't think it's a lime... Does something like this even _have_ a name? If not, I propose one: cupcake!**

**So, here's the first chapter, named "L&M's"! Enjoy! Reviews are great! Thanks!**

The dark-haired detective looked curiously at the dark brown bag in Light's free hand. He read the large sideways label and asked, "M&M's? What are those, Light-kun?"

Light's brown eyes widened. "You've never had M&M's, Ryuuzaki?"

"No. What are they?"

He just shook his head slowly, a smile starting to spread across his face. "Come on, Ryuuzaki. I'll show you."

He led L into the headquarters' kitchen.

"Are they some sort of food?"

"Please, Ryuuzaki, close your eyes," Light asked him as he set down the bag and searched for a bowl.

L closed his eyes, placing his free hand lightly on the counter as a precaution. He allowed Light to drag _him_ around for a change as he continued looking for a particular bowl. It was a deep dish, made of clear glass, with a flat bottom, much like an overlarge ashtray.

Having found said bowl, he moved it and the bag of M&M's to the small round table in the center of the room. Then he carefully directed his partner to sit in one of the chairs. Then Light opened the bag and began pouring the colorful chocolate candies into the bowl.

L's eyes flickered as he heard the M&M's click against the bowl, but all he could see was Light's hand blocking his view.

"No peeking."

The detective obediently re-closed his eyes and Light smiled. Then, delicately fingering one of the delicious chocolate morsels, he held it up to L's mouth.

"Open your mouth."

The other man again willingly obeyed, and Light placed the candy in his mouth.

L's face lit up in pleasant surprise.

"That, Ryuuzaki, is an M&M."

L tried again to open his eyes, and this time he was allowed to do so. His gaze fell on the small round candies on the table in front of him. "Colorful."

Light smiled and picked out another chocolate, holding it tauntingly in L's view. L jumped toward it, looking like a goldfish, but Light pulled it slightly out of his reach. As he shook his head, his smile grew even wider.

L settled back in the chair and closed his eyes; Light fed him the M&M.

Though this time, instead of just letting his companion simply place it in his mouth, L coaxed it out from between Light's fingers with his tongue, gently sucking on his fingers as he tried to pull them away.

"Ryuu… Ryuuzaki," he whimpered, finally getting his fingers free.

"Please forgive me, Light-kun. I am sorry," L said with the barest hint of a smirk. "I cannot help myself; you taste even sweeter than the candy."

"I suppose coming from you, that's a compliment." Light smiled and fed L another M&M.

This time, now expecting it, Light did not pull away as L sucked on his fingers, gently tugging them farther into his mouth, the chocolate all but forgotten. L swirled his tongue around in his mouth, covering Light's fingers with his saliva.

Light moaned – not in pain, but in pleasure – and though the sound was like heavenly music to Ryuuzaki's ears, it made him stop.

He looked up and Light with his dark eyes, and around his fingers, said, "Perhaps we should move somewhere else."

Light nodded his agreement, slowly – unwillingly – removing his fingers from L's mouth. Then he asked, "Should I bring the M&M's?"

"If you want, Light-kun," the dark-haired detective answered indifferently with a slight shrug, jumping up. "Although, like I told you, you taste much sweeter than the candy."

- Kuramastrass -


End file.
